Naruino:mistletoe
by jmanfilms12
Summary: first lemon please reiveiw


Disclaimer:i dont own Naruto

Yamanaka Ino. Like a flower that bloomed all year. She was probably the most beautiful Kunoichi in the village.

And in the recent years since the end of the war, Naruto had found himself interested in Ino. But every time he was about to tell her how he felt, she either had to go somewhere or something had come up.

Naruto was walking to the floral shop with intent to tell her, he was tired of something coming up all the time. As he approached the door she walked and locking the door to the shop. Before he could speak, she raised her hand up to stop him and quickly said, "I can't talk right now Naruto! I have to go get to a sale!"

Before he could say anything she was gone. It was official, she was avoiding him. He hung his head as he sighed in exasperation.

Moments later Ino arrived at Sakura's apartment and quickly slipped through the door. "What do I do!? Naruto keeps trying to talk to me. I know why too! He thinks he's in love with me!" she quickly began, to vent her frustrations to her best friend.

"For the hundredth time Ino. He doesn't like you because the two of you shared a kiss while you were a little tipsy!" Sakura exclaimed as she shook her fist getting quite tired of her best friend acting like this.

"That isn't the problem. Don't you like him? And what about Sai!?" hastily the platinum blond responded as she put her hands on her head.

Sakura blinked and stared at her friend a deadpan expression on her face as she looked at Ino.

"Sai? You mean the Sai who talks about male genitalia? Sai who gave all of us fashion interventions? Sai who actually made the Uzumaki compound less of a man cave and more of a home? Yeah…I don't think that's going to be a problem." Sakura responded as she looked at her friend with some skepticism.

"Oh…right…he did do wonders with Naruto's wardrobe, though you got to admit Naruto does look hot in that fur coat…" her cheeks became tinged red as she thought of Naruto in his fur coat before snapping out of it and saying, "Anyway! Don't you like Naruto?!"

"You know that ship sank the moment I lied to him about being in love with him. Stop making excuses! You know you love Naruto!" Sakura encouragingly said as she looked at her friend, and said, "You're only competition are Hinata, Karui, and Karin. You're up against a girl who is too shy, one who comes on too strong, and well the female version of Naruto with a tan!"

"…But I've been avoiding him…what if he's giving up…" the blue eyes Kunoichi said almost as if she was defeated already.

"THAT DOES IT! Come on!" exclaimed the pink haired Kunoichi as she grabbed Ino by the arm pulling her outside and dragging her down the street. It was time to end this it was ridiculous that one of the most outspoken kunoichi was so apprehensive.

As she saw Naruto rounding a corner, she grabbed Ino and shoved Ino towards him, the area was perfect to end this stupidity. Mistletoe overhead from a roof some snow coming down from above.

As Ino skid to a stop in front of Naruto she blushed some as she played with the cuffs of her jacket. "…Uh Naruto...I…" she said as she tried to find the words, she then looked up and saw she was under the mistletoe. Mentally taking note that Sakura would pay for this, making her stand under the mistletoe with Naruto.

"Ino-chan I've been wanting to tell you that I…" he started as he looked at her wanting to express his feelings for her but finding himself tongue tied.

"Naruto-kun…we're under the mistletoe, just shut up and kiss me." she said with a playful grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled and pulled her close kissing her tenderly and lovingly, willing and able to fulfill her request. And the kiss lasted for a couple of minutes until Sakura cleared her throat and alerted the two that they weren't alone.

"There! Now it's out in the open! You love him, he loves you! You two go be a couple! I'm going back home!" she quickly said as turned to leave glad to be free of the situation for good.

"…What was that about?" Naruto asked in confusion of Sakura's apparent insanity.

"I'll tell you later…we're still under the mistletoe!" she playfully remarked as she smiled at him glad that the confusion was over.

"We are…" he said as he trailed off a cocky smirk on his face as he slowly set his hand on her cheek and brushed his lips over hers tenderly. He had finally managed to win the affections of the ever blooming flower that was Ino.

Ino moverd her head over to his ear and wishperd "Follow me Naruto-kun" she than walked away from Naruto to her room and Naruto followed her clueless on what would happen until he put the pieces together.

She was startled when Naruto picked her up bridal style wrapping his hands around her until he could feel her large warm bosom under his left hand and her inner thigh with his right. She gasped. Flustered and blushing until her face was as red as a tomato. He was up the stairs before she could finish gasping. He kicked the door open tightening his grip as he rushed in. Seeing his strength Ino got even more excited. Naruto felt Ino twisting in his tightened grip only not trying to get away from it but to get even closer to him. Before she could finish moving they were in her small candle-lit bedroom and she was being slung in the bed. Naruto pounced on top of her and began ripping of her purple top. She grabbed his wrists moving them so he would fall on her. He lifted himself above her while she caught her breath and finished taking off her blouse while sliding under the covers. Naruto watched her breast which were rivaled only by Tsunade's slide beneath him and on beyond his ginger spot. Her face stopped at that area. Her small hands moved nimbly unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling. Before a few seconds his pants were down and he was flipped on his back.  
"Ino? Don't. I don't want to get anything in your mouth. I know you don't like the taste. I'm to excited" Naruto said between excited breaths. Ino ignored him and began to suck. Slowly and gently at first but then the speed picked up. Naruto was unable to control himself any longer. He pulled her head off of his area. She seemed worried but offered a small smile to comfort her loving boyfriend but he seemed kind of nervous about something,  
"What's wrong? Did you hear someone coming? Because you weren't."  
" I need somewhere to blow my load. I have to go to the bathroom."  
He started to get up but Ino pulled him back down and sat on top of him. He was clearly trying to hold his cum back but Ino was so seductive. Finally Ino ripped off what remained of her skirt and pushed her womanly parts on Naruto's large manly ones. He couldn't hold it back as his instincts took over. He threw her down on her back, grabbing her wrists and stretching them out so her boobs her perfectly spread as he kissed each one leaving large purplemarks where hislips touched. She screamed as Naruto entered her again and again releasing his cum everywhere in and out. Her inner legs were sticky and she was making tiny whining sounds. Her sounds filled the bedroom and pleased Narutos ears. She screamed once again but this time her scream was answered by her mother's concerned voice.  
"Ino?! Are you okay? I forgot something so I came back."  
Naruto and Ino stopped simultaneously both realizing that her parents were home for something. Naruto got up and rushed to bathroom to get dressed and finished blowing his load. Ino covered herself up acting sleepy. Her mother burst through the door. Ino looked at her tears still in her eyes chest heaving from the exercise face still red.  
"I had a bad dream. Naruto came over but I was still crying. I dosed back off when he went to the bathroom and I got scared again." She finished tears streaming down her face again. Her mother rushed over to her side stroking her hair trying to calm her, meanwhile Naruto was dressed and came out seeing Ino crying rushed to the side of Ino that wasn't occupied and snuggled next to her. Inos mother figured Naruto could comfort her for the remainder of the night.  
She hugged the two of them and left. Naruto sat there worrying if it was his performance that caused Ino to cry but she moved over till she was in his lap and hugged his neck.  
"You were amazing we'll do it tomorrow if you're up to it" Naruto laughed as the naughty thoughts surfaced.


End file.
